Sorcière en Hiver
by Faim de Lou
Summary: Dumbledore n'a jamais existé. Sous le gouvernement de Grindelwald, les nés-Moldus sont traqués et exterminés. Hermione, miraculée, s'est exilée en Italie après le meurtre de sa mère... pour mieux revenir. Mais réussira-t-elle à venger sa mère ?
1. Evannah

Résumé : _**Dumbledore n'a jamais existé.**_ Sous le gouvernement de Grindelwald, les nés-Moldus sont traqués et exterminés. Hermione, miraculée, est exilée en Italie après le meurtre de sa mère… et rêve de vengeance. Sa volonté pourrait changer le destin de tout un continent.

Couple : vous le découvrirez plus tard.  
Les personnages de JKR seront bien présents.

A présent, nous sommes le 11 décembre au soir, et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture...

xxxxx

 **SORCIERE en HIVER**

xxxxx

Pour tous les habitants du quartier résidentiel de Dixton, le 11 décembre 1991 devait être le jour d'un tragique fait divers : celui de l'assassinat d'Evannah Granger.

Ce onze décembre au soir, derrière une baie vitrée lumineuse, trois personnes jouaient aux cartes. C'étaient Evannah, son mari et sa fille. Ils s'étaient installés à Dixton après avoir reçu l'appel à exercer de l'Ordre des Dentistes du Pays de Galle, il y a une dizaine d'années, et menaient depuis une vie sans histoire. On ne leur connaissait pas d'ennemis, avait témoigné la voisine. Pas d'ennemis assez terribles pour faire… ça.

Ce soir-là, deux hommes étaient apparus près du pavillon des Granger. Nul n'aurait pu dire à quoi ils ressemblaient : une ample cape ébène masquait leurs traits. Les étoiles brillaient lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le jardin glacé. Ils passèrent un bref instant sous la lumière du lampadaire, mais on n'en vit pas davantage. Ils marchaient vite. Ils étaient pressés.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la baie vitrée, ils partagèrent une longue respiration. Puis l'un d'eux sortit de sous sa cape une baguette tremblante. Un rayon de lumière en jaillit et la baie vitrée explosa. La surprise des Granger fut totale.

L'un des hommes s'avança sur les débris de verre. Sous la capuche noire, on ne voyait qu'un menton et un sourire. Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon.

— Je propose qu'on commence par un Doloris.

L'autre acquiesça. Il brandit sa baguette vers le père.

Le rayon le frappa en pleine poitrine.

Le pauvre homme hurla. Sous les cris suraigus de sa femme, ses yeux se révulsèrent. Il eut un hoquet malheureux, s'étouffa à demi, et enfin tomba immobile.

— Oh, la ferme ! grommela l'autre agresseur alors qu'Evannah se précipitait vers son mari en criant.

Il leva sa baguette et, d'un mouvement souple qu'il dessina dans les airs, il lui trancha la gorge.

La femme hoqueta. Un flot vermillion jaillit de son cou pour imprégner le sol.

Elle ne devait jamais rejoindre son mari. Elle s'effondra à mi-chemin, comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

— Où est la gamine ? marmonna le plus bavard. Ah. Ici.

Hermione tremblait. Elle s'accrochait désespérément au corps inerte de son père. Elle avait manqué sa chance de fuir.

L'un des agresseurs la pointa avec son arme. Le rayon vert fusa.

Mais le sort ne devait jamais la frapper. Dans un accès salvateur de magie instinctive, Hermione transplana, entraînant avec elle son père qu'elle n'avait pas lâché.

xxx

Hermione n'avait jamais fait de magie, oui oui oui, elle était juste très forte aux cartes. De toute manière, la magie n'existait pas – enfin si, elle existait. Mais elle n'était pas s _urnaturelle_ –.

Intéressant, n'est-ce pas, de vouloir se persuader de cela lorsqu'on venait juste de se téléporter de son salon à l'aire de jeux au beau milieu de la forêt, juste après que deux magiciens aient coupé la gorge de votre mère sans même l'approcher et que vous vous accrochiez désespérément à père perclus de douleur.

Soit ses cauchemars atteignaient le comble du glauque, soit oui, elle pouvait se remettre en question. Et paniquer.

Hermione n'aimait pas paniquer. Ce n'était pas rationnel. Elle n'aimait pas ce qui allait à l'encontre de la logique et par conséquent, elle détestait le cauchemar qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle savait d'instinct qu'un monstre allait apparaître des sous-bois alors qu'elle venait tout juste de sauver sa peau : c'était toujours comme ça dans les cauchemars. Elle était donc consciente qu'il fallait s'organiser pour survivre, et vite. L'autre option était de se suicider mais elle était une grande fille et elle ne voulait pas se réveiller en hurlant et réveiller ses parents. Elle chercha donc un branchage et se concentra de toutes ses forces pour le changer en épée : elle reconnaissait la forêt, c'était la forêt de Dean et on lui avait raconté qu'il s'y cachait des dragons (et quoi de mieux qu'une épée pour lutter contre un dragon ?).

Mais la branche ne s'agrandit pas. Hermione se trouva bête. Elle avait le choix entre grimper à un arbre en hissant son père, creuser un fossé – parce que dans les rêves c'était toujours plus rapide – ou essayer de trouver un chemin au hasard. Mais cette option était très mauvaise. Même si elle connaissait le chemin, ses rêves se chargeaient toujours de changer la géographie.

Il fallait donc qu'elle reste sur place. Et, pour la tâche qu'elle devait accomplir, elle avait besoin d'aide.

— Papa ?

— Hermione, coassa son père.

Il avait des coupures sur tout le corps. Hermione se demanda s'il serait en mesure de lui donner un coup de main. Cela paraissait peu probable – il tremblait de partout – mais elle ne perdait rien à essayer.

— Je voudrais creuser un fossé pour nous protéger des monstres. Tu m'aides ?

Il gémit. Hermione le regarda. Il paraissait un peu trop faible.

C'est alors que la première goutte de pluie tomba.

Il ne pleuvait jamais dans les cauchemars. C'était une règle fondamentale, tout comme il n'y avait pas de couleurs, d'odeur ou de douleur. Hermione savait ça comme elle savait que son père n'y était jamais en état de faiblesse. Elle tendit la main : de l'eau tomba sur sa paume. Dans les cauchemars, l'eau ne mouillait jamais, et ce n'était pas le cas de cette eau-là.

— Est-ce que tout ça est réel ?

Hermione se pinça. Ça faisait mal. Et puis il faisait froid, et elle n'aurait jamais dû ressentir ça dans un rêve.

—C'est donc réel, murmura-t-elle avec horreur.

Donc la magie existait. Donc elle s'était téléportée en pleine forêt. Mais surtout, donc, sa mère était en train de se vider de son sang dans le salon. En compagnie de tueurs fous furieux. A une heure de marche forcée.

Il fallait qu'elle appelle la police.

Non, il fallait qu'elle appelle une ambulance.

—Papa, tu as ton portable ?

Il ne répondit pas.

Hermione lui prit le pouls. Il était beaucoup trop rapide. Son corps était tout raide il s'était recroquevillé et balançait d'avant en arrière. Au moins il n'était pas mort, mais ça n'allait pas fort non plus.

Hermione lui fit les poches. Pas de portable. C'était bien sa veine : ce n'était pas ici qu'elle allait trouver une cabine téléphonique.

Il y eut un craquement sonore. Une femme apparut de nulle part. Hermione sursauta.

—C'est vous, dit la femme d'une voix tendue.

— Oui, c'est moi.

C'était la discussion la plus insensée qu'elle ait eu depuis des lustres, mais la situation n'avait rien de sensé. La femme les détaillait à travers d'étranges lunettes. Ç'aurait bien pu être la continuité de son rêve, qui aurait cessé d'être un cauchemar, sauf que tout ça était bien réel. Au moins la femme n'était-elle pas un homme. Derrière cette scandaleuse lapalissade, Hermione s'assurait qu'elle n'avait pas affaire aux assassins-magiciens.

— C'est ton père ? demanda la femme, qui n'avait pas fini de les disséquer de ses yeux noirs.

—Oui, murmura-t-elle.

—Il va bien ?

Hermione haussa les épaules. La réponse était quand même assez évidente. Maintenant qu'elle avait cessé de croire qu'elle était dans son lit, tous les petits détails – les larmes aux coins de ses yeux, ses poings crispés, les bleus sur sa peau blafarde – hurlaient l'état misérable dans laquelle il se trouvait.

— Vous avez un portable ?

La femme regarda nerveusement autour d'eux.

— Tu es folle ?! s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Mon père a besoin d'aide. Et ma mère, aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure.

Hermione sentit son ventre se serrer. Maintenant qu'elle le disait, c'était comme si ce qu'elle avait pris pour une fiction basculait enfin dans la réalité. Elle en prenait conscience dans sestripes. Plus que ses tripes, c'était sa tête qui se mettait à tourner à plein régime. Son empathie.

Sa mère. Entourée de deux psychopathes. Agonisante.

Morte.

— Si elle est avec _eux_ , dit la femme qui semblait un peu trop bien renseignée, alors c'est trop tard. Pour ton père en revanche… _Revigor_ , prononça-t-elle en pointant sur son père un objet très fin.

Une baguette.

Son père reprit aussitôt des couleurs et se redressa. Il avait toujours l'air extrêmement désorienté. Il regarda la forêt qui l'entourait avec une expression hallucinée, puis il croisa le regard de la femme.

—Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle afficha un énorme sourire.

—Hestia Jones, dit-elle en lui tendant la main, enchantée. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, précisa-t-elle.

— Pour quoi ? demanda-t-il, confus.

— Pour vous sauver, lâcha-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. Vos agresseurs vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Vous imaginez bien que si j'ai pu vous trouver, pour eux, ce sera un jeu d'enfants !

xxx

« J'ai tué ma mère, » se répétait silencieusement Hermione. « J'ai tué ma mère et je ne m'en suis même pas aperçue. » Les paroles d'Hestia Jones tournaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle parvienne à s'en débarrasser.

« Monsieur William Granger, vous êtes un Moldu. »

Hestia ne s'était pas adressée à elle. Pas tout de suite.

« Cela signifie que vous faites partie de la foule de personnes qui ne maîtrisent pas la magie. Votre fille, par contre, est une sorcière.

— Et ma femme ?

— C'était une Moldue. Oui, des naissances spéciales peuvent se produire dans les familles sans magie. Je précise – parce qu'on m'a déjà fait ce coup une fois – que ce n'est pas un monstre et que ce n'est pas non plus Hollywood. Ce sont juste des pouvoirs. Comme celui de transplaner… »

Elle avait fait un geste pour englober la pièce. Dans la forêt, elle leur avait pris la main et ils s'étaient téléportés dans un petit salon aux fauteuils recouverts de velours d'un rose de très mauvais goût. Ça n'avait pas été une sensation très agréable – comme si tout leur corps était passé dans un rouleau compresseur –.

« Le problème qui nous amène ici, » elle avait désigné la pièce de nouveau, « n'est pas vous, ni même les pouvoirs de votre fille, mais la combinaison des deux. La plupart des sorciers de ce pays n'aiment pas que les leurs ne naissent pas au bon endroit.

— Vous voulez dire qu'ils n'aiment tellement pas ça qu'ils nous assassinent ?

— C'est exactement ça » avait reconnu Hestia en pinçant les lèvres avec une moue désapprobatrice. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais vous aider à quitter le pays. »

Comme il blêmissait chaque minute davantage, elle lui avait donné quelque chose à boire, puis elle avait fait exactement ce qu'elle avait promis. Elle les avait déposés dans un avion pour Milan et avait disparu. Juste avant, la bouche pincée et en tenant le téléphone du bout des ongles, elle avait appelé le SAMU.

« Si elle ne survit pas, ce sera marqué dans les journaux » avait-elle conclu. « Et comme je vous ai dit que je doutais que mon appel soit utile… »

Ça avait été juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'Hermione se précipite pour vomir dans les toilettes.

Après ça, Hermione avait répondu par monosyllabes à son père qui ne parlait que pour se rassurer.

Le programme était donc le suivant : ils atterrissaient à Milan, ils prenaient le train de nuit pour Venise, et ensuite seulement ils seraient autorisés à réfléchir.

En d'autres circonstances, Hermione aurait adoré voyager avec son père. Mais c'était la nuit, il faisait froid – il n'y avait guère plus de deux degrés de gagnés sur la température anglo-saxonne – et ils n'étaient pas en vacances.

« Quelqu'un vous vous récupérera à Venise » avait expliqué Hestia, très pressée. « Je le connais, il s'occupera bien de vous. »

xxx

 _A suivre ;)  
Les chapitres suivants seront plus longs !_


	2. Poudlard

Je suis embarrassée. Mon bêta a le chapitre 2 depuis que j'ai publié le 1, mais c'est un bêta qui a la Flemme. Du coup j'avais 10 chapitres d'avance. J'ai finalement décidé, durant cette période, que l'intrigue des vingt premiers chapitres était cool mais pas assez, donc j'ai supprimé quasi la moitié de l'intrigue (compensée par flashbacks et divers ajustements) et je me passe de bêta pour le moment. Et on arrive directement à…

 **Chapitre 2**

— Comment t'appelles-tu ?

— Hermione.

— Hermione comment ?

— Granger.

Un coup de fouet. Invisible. Comme un rasoir qui, d'un trait, laissait la peau sanglante.

Un sort de découpe.

— Tu sais bien que je ne fais pas ça par plaisir.

— Non, professeur. Je sais que vous faites ça parce que vous y avez intérêt. Et moi aussi.

— Recommence. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

— Hermione Mocenigo.

— Parfait. Et moi, qui suis-je ?

— Vous êtes ma mère. Aurora Sinistra. Vous m'avez adoptée parce que vous ne parveniez pas à avoir d'enfants et que je ressemblais à votre défunte sœur. Pouvez-vous relâcher le sort maintenant, s'il vous plait ?

Un soupir. Le soulagement.

— Merci.

— Je ne pourrai pas faire aussi bien sous veritaserum.

— Il ne te sera jamais demandé autant.

Silence.

— Mais si cela devait advenir, sois sûre je n'hésiterai pas à t'effacer la mémoire de ma propre baguette. Après quoi je te renverrai combattre, comme tu l'as tant réclamé.

xxx

Hermione contemplait avec émerveillement la silhouette qui se découpait devant un ciel crépusculaire. Avec ses tourelles effilées, ses remparts crénelés et les murs criblés de meurtrières qu'on devinait dans le clair-obscur, le château de Poudlard semblait tout droit sorti d'un conte de fées. Dressé sur sa colline, il semblait flotter au-dessus du monde des mortels. Des étoiles filantes parcouraient son horizon rose et bleu nuit. En-dessous, on devinait un univers dangereux, empli de monstres tapis dans les ténèbres, que seul le souvenir du valeureux Godric Gryffondor permettait de tenir à distance…

…à commencer par le calamar géant qu'on disait tapis sous le lac.

— Tu pourrais arrêter de faire tanguer la barque, s'il te plait ? dit un garçonnet de onze ans.

— Si tu tombes, le calamar te repêchera.

Le garçon ne parut pas convaincu. Hermione lui sourit avec bonté et s'assit. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas avoir dix-sept ans, la dureté d'un orphelin de guerre et l'aisance d'un vénitien sur les traghetto. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, où les nuages – des cirrus – s'écartaient dans un bain de mauves pour laisser apercevoir les premières étoiles. Poudlard. Verrait-elle un si beau ciel chaque soir ?

Ils accostèrent au ponton. Le garçonnet monta prudemment sur la structure de bois, encore effrayé, mais Hermione s'y attarda. Elle savait qu'elle reviendrait souvent là. L'eau lui manquerait. Le vert de la pelouse impeccable qu'elle devinait lui donnait le tournis. A Venise, il n'y avait pas de parc monumental. En dehors de Torcello, le plus grand jardin de la ville n'excédait pas les cent mètres de long.

— Eh bien, la macaroni ? demanda la grossière montagne de muscles qui leur servait d'accompagnateur. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Hermione inspira longuement. Elle sauta sur le ponton.

Mr Muscle les mena jusqu'à une immense porte de bois, à laquelle il toqua. La surface se déroba dans un grincement sourd et les arrivants se retrouvèrent dans l'antichambre d'un gigantesque hall, qu'on devinait par le capharnaüm qui perçait à travers les murs. Puis, après avoir réclamé le silence, la montagne les céda à un personnage long et cireux dont les cheveux noirs ne semblaient pas avoir été lavés depuis longtemps.

— Bonjour. Je suis le professeur Rogue, le sous-directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre noble établissement ! Vous allez maintenant être répartis dans la Maison qui sera vôtre pour le restant de votre scolarité.

Un puissant murmure s'éleva des rangs.

— Mais tout d'abord – silence, véracrasses ! – nous allons procéder à la cérémonie d'allégeance. Vous allez prêter serment devant le Graal miraculeux, la coupe que vos lèvres impures auront l'immérité privilège de pouvoir baiser si vous faites l'effort d'obtenir votre diplôme de fin d'études. Répétez après moi : « Je jure devant la Magie d'apprendre tout ce que l'Empire m'insufflera, et de le chérir et le servir en retour ».

— « Je jure devant la magie d'apprendre tout ce que l'Empire m'insufflera, et de le chérir et le servir en retour » prononcèrent au maximum une trentaine de voix.

— Ça veut dire quoi, insuffler ? murmura une fille.

— Silence ! Les portes vont s'ouvrir. Vous vous positionnerez en rang. Lorsque votre nom sera appelé, vous répéterez votre engagement devant notre honoré Délégué-Ministre de Grande-Bretagne, puis vous irez vous asseoir sur le tabouret prévu à cet effet. Le Choixpeau décidera alors de votre Maison. J'attends bien sûr de vous une conduite exemplaire… à moins que vous ne désiriez visiter les cachots dès le premier jour.

Ricanement.

— A votre place, je me remémorerais le serment dès à présent.

Et les portes s'ouvrirent.

Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire ne la préparait pas à un spectacle si grandiose. Une salle grande comme un terrain de Quidditch, emplie d'une foule de plusieurs centaines de personnes attablées à un buffet géant. Des bougies flottaient dans les airs, traçant des messages mystiques dans le trajet de leur fumée, sans jamais heurter les chaînes de chandeliers incandescents. Il n'y avait pas de plafond. Le ciel, où désormais ne subsistait plus une trace de rose, s'illuminait du milliard d'étoiles de la Voie Lactée. La rumeur y montait et courait sur des murs ornés de quatre gigantesques tapisseries, verte, rouge, bleue et jaune, aux couleurs des quatre tables. Une plus petite table, au centre, et une grande, située en hauteur, complétaient le tableau.

Les élèves furent appelés les uns après les autres, dans l'ordre alphabétique. Chaque fois, ils rejoignaient leur table sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, les oreilles sonnantes de ce tapage. Puis le sous-directeur se racla la gorge. Le silence fut instantané.

— Nous allons maintenant accueillir une élève qui nous vient droit des îles barbares de Vénétie et qui aura la chance d'intégrer notre cursus d'ASPIC. J'espère que vous saurez vous montrer patients avec elle, et corriger ses croyances impures. Je vous demande d'assister à la répartition d'Hermione Mocenigo !

Hermione s'avança sur l'estrade. Tournant le dos à la foule, elle ploya respectueusement l'échine face à l'homme qui secondait la présidence de la cérémonie. Puis elle leva les yeux.

Le regard ténébreux du Ministre lui vrilla l'âme. Elle eut la sensation que son crâne était raclé par un tournevis géant. Puis sa beauté lui coupa le souffle. Si un dieu avait pu prendre forme humaine, elle savait où il se trouvait.

L'homme lui offrit un sourire rassurant, l'enjoignant à parler. Hermione contempla béatement son visage d'albâtre et sa chevelure de jais.

— Je… jure devant la Magie… d'apprendre tout ce que l'Empire m'insufflera, et de le chérir… et le servir en retour.

— Même s'il s'oppose à votre patrie d'origine ?

Le cœur d'Hermione eut un sursaut furibond.

— Je suis peut-être une citoyenne de Vénétie, mais je fais vœu que mon diplôme m'octroie le privilège de dévouer mon âme comme mon corps à l'Empire.

Le Ministre sembla satisfait. Hermione se souvint enfin comment respirer.

La pression relâchée fut telle qu'elle manqua de tomber à genoux. Les joues rougies, elle s'avança faiblement jusqu'au tabouret de la Répartition. Elle avait le tournis. Elle n'était clairement pas prête à vivre un duel mental avec un artefact magique d'origine inconnue.

Pourtant, le Choixpeau effleurait à peine sa tête qu'il hurla :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Hermione n'entendit pas le triomphe qu'on lui fit. Les jambes flageolantes, elle s'installa à côté d'une adolescente blonde de son âge, qui lui dégageait une place.

— Salut Hermione, je m'appelle Lavande ! Je suis super contente que tu nous aies rejoints !

— Salut, bredouilla la sorcière dans un état second.

Elle chercha du regard le Délégué-Ministre. Celui-ci s'était levé et serrait la main du directeur Yaxley. Resplendissant dans son costume parfaitement taillé, il éclipsait toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Ainsi donc, voici qui était Tom Gaunt, son ennemi à abattre.

— Tu n'as jamais vu Mr Gaunt dans le journal ? s'étonna Lavande.

— Les photos ne le rendent pas à sa juste valeur.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi. Il est plutôt fascinant, rit la jolie blondinette. Et très à mon goût. Mais dis-moi, ça te fait quoi d'arriver à Poudlard ?

Hermione l'observa avec surprise. Lavande lui rappelait Graziella, une vénitienne qui avait été ce qui s'approchait le plus de la meilleure amie. En plus minaudante, mais Lavande avait le même regard franc et aventurier que son italienne.

— Bizarre. C'est… magique. Dans mon école en Vénétie, Buijelo, on n'était qu'une cinquantaine d'élèves. Et les locaux n'étaient pas si… whaou. J'en ai toujours rêvé, avoua-t-elle.

— Comment tu fais pour parler aussi bien l'anglais ? demanda un garçon en face d'elle, lui aussi blond, qui, apprendrait-elle, s'appelait Seamus.

— Ma mère a grandi en Angleterre.

— Tu peux nous dire des trucs en italien ?

— C'est vrai qu'en Vénétie vous apprivoisez vos Sangs-De-Bourbe ?

— Est-ce que les sorciers sont mignons là-bas ?

Hermione fit de son mieux pour répondre aux questions des Gryffondors qui l'entouraient. Elle craqua lorsque le fumet de la dinde rôtie devant elle finit par éclipser ses pensées les plus cohérentes.

— Whaou, t'as faim, commenta Lavande. Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup à manger dans ton Tiers-Monde.

Hermione la dévisagea avec perplexité avant de mordre dans sa cuisse. Aurora l'avait prévenue, mais elle ne put réprimer un sourire. Les petits britanniques étaient très ignorants de ce qui n'était pas contenu dans l'Empire. Elle hésita à lui apprendre qu'ils se nourrissaient davantage de poissons. La dinde lui rappelait des saveurs de son enfance, celle d'avant le monde des sorciers, quand Evannah Granger n'était pas encore oubliée dans une fosse commune, faute de proches pour payer ses funérailles.

— J'adore ça, lâcha-t-elle entre deux bouchées.

— Les races inférieures font du bon travail, n'est-ce pas ? Au fait, tu prépares quels ASPICs ?

— Ceux pour lesquels j'avais le niveau. Potions, sortilèges, duel, arithmancie, astronomie et métamorphose.

— Six sur les douze BUSEs ? Pas mal.

La sorcière haussa les épaules. Les matières. Un truc d'adolescente normale. Elle aurait adoré en suivre douze, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Son niveau était déjà presque trop médiocre en métamorphose, elle avait manqué de peu d'en être dispensée. Pour se consoler, elle se répétait que ce manque de travail lui laisserait plus de temps pour « le reste ».

Elle laissa voguer son regard sur les tablées, et s'arrêta sur celle, petite, du milieu. Le centre de table, violet et blanc, était orné de l'œil de Grindelwald : triangle, cercle et barre. Sa camarade suivit son regard.

— Ne me dis pas que tu rêves d'intégrer l'Elite, s'effara Lavande.

— Et pourquoi pas, dit distraitement Hermione.

— Ce sont les meilleurs, des futurs fonctionnaires d'Etat au service de Grindelwald, et tu n'es même pas citoyenne de l'Empire !

— Ce n'est pas un problème : je le deviendrai à la fin de l'année. Je plaisante, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air abasourdi de la Gryffondor. Je regardais le garçon aux yeux verts.

Lavande leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir théâtral.

— Tu as l'œil. C'est Harry Gaunt, le fils adoptif du Délégué-Ministre, expliqua-t-elle alors qu'Hermione exprimait sa curiosité. Très joli garçon. C'est sûrement le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de l'école, et quels biceps !

— On n'avait pas d'équipe de Quidditch à Buijelo, commenta la vénitienne d'une voix distraite.

— QUOI ?!

— On n'était pas assez nombreux. Dans ma classe, il y avait quoi, huit personnes ?

— C'était vraiment une école ? s'étonna Lavande.

— Mmh. C'est pas la taille qui compte.

Sa voisine gloussa.

— Tu me plais.

— Moi, c'est Harry Gaunt qui me plait, la relança Hermione. Tu es à l'école avec lui depuis le début, tu dois savoir des tas de trucs croustillants sur lui, non ?

Lavande prit des airs de conspiratrices.

— Harry a été adopté par Mr Gaunt. C'est un orphelin. Il a décidé d'en faire son héritier, et personnellement, je pense qu'il a parié sur le bon sorcier ! Harry est très chanceux, tu sais. Son père a caché une Sang-De-Bourbe qu'il a engrossée. Il n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir être lavé ainsi du crime de ses ancêtres, mais Gaunt a nettoyé l'Empire de leur existence et a sauvé Harry de ses origines honteuses. Le Ministre n'est pas seulement l'un des hommes les plus sexy de l'Empire, c'est peut-être aussi le plus magnanime !

Lavande émit un soupir énamouré.

— T'as raison, approuva Hermione.

Il était surprenamment facile de faire semblant d'adhérer à l'idéologie de l'Empire. Et puis, Hermione ne mentait pas. Il y avait bien une chose qu'elle comprenait : la manière de se pâmer qu'avait Lavande devant le Ministre. Tom Gaunt avait l'air d'avoir trente ans, et probablement les plus belles années de son physique avantageux. Il n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'il ait une cour d'admiratrices. Et Lavande était une adolescente, même une jeune adulte dans le monde sorcier. Elle avait l'âge d'apprécier les belles choses, et ne s'en privait pas. Hermione devinait que Lavande avait également un goût prononcé pour le fils du Ministre.

Elle examina d'un œil critique la tablée des Elites. Le garçon blond au menton pointu et à l'air méprisant était au moins aussi séduisant que Harry Gaunt. Le châtain bouclé n'était aussi pas mal dans son genre. La jeune sorcière commençait à se demander si elle n'était pas victime d'une ébullition d'hormones, à cause du trop-plein de charmants personnages, lorsque son regard se posa sur un grand échalas malingre, au front couvert de boutons.

— Les autres Elites de notre année sont Drago Malfoy, Zacharias Smith, Théodore Nott et… il y a aussi Megan Jones, la seule fille, et Ronald Weasley… mais on ne sait pas trop comment il est arrivé là avec ses notes toutes pourries. Il y a beaucoup de membres de l'Elite dans notre année. Sûrement à cause d'Harry, son père a dû vouloir qu'il soit bien entouré.

— Sûrement, dit Hermione.

L'air arrogant de Drago Malfoy lui rappelait un autre garçon de son école. Chez ce garçon, ç'avait été une façade. Même si la ressemblance s'arrêtait là – Drago était aussi pâle que son vénitien était noir -, Hermione se sentit une nouvelle fois troublée.

— Alors ? Tu choisis le blond finalement ?

Hermione allait répondre lorsqu'un détail attira son attention. Une très grosse chevalière, noire, portée en baise-main sur son annulaire gauche par Harry Gaunt.

xxx

Ronald Weasley n'avait pas de grandes occasions de bavasser. Déjà parce qu'ils n'étaient pas très nombreux. Ensuite, parce que personne ne l'aimait beaucoup à la table des Elites. Les amateurs des enfants de traitres étaient rares. Il n'y avait guère que Jimmy Peakes pour lui parler, probablement parce qu'ils provenaient tous deux de Gryffondor et que le quatrième année aimait autant que lui le Quidditch.

Pour autant, Ronald ne s'ennuyait pas. Il observait. Tout, et tout le temps. La solitude lui avait forgé un hobby qui était devenu une sorte de sixième sens magique : il remarquait tout. Il voyait la satisfaction des première année envoyés à Serpentard, il lisait l'ennui sur le visage de Tom Gaunt, il ressentait la crainte du directeur Yaxley qui l'empêchait de se porter à sa décontraction habituelle, il captait le mélange confus d'émotions explosives d'Hermione Mocenigo. La crainte, la fierté, l'horreur, le désir, l'hésitation, l'intérêt, la surprise.

Ronald en savait déjà beaucoup sur la nouvelle. C'était la fille d'une expatriée et d'un ambassadeur des îles barbares méditerranéennes. Elle avait grandi à Venise, au milieu des vieilles familles sorcières, et eu ses classes à l'école Buijelo. On la disait talentueuse, un peu hargneuse, et dotée d'une grande ambition : une carriériste. En la regardant cependant, Ronald voyait surtout une « fille de » tirée à quatre épingles, certes plutôt mignonne, et flamboyante à en juger par sa réponse au Ministre, mais aussi peu fantaisiste que l'amie qu'elle venait de se trouver. Et aussi superficielle. Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à la table des Elite.

Il l'observa pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Hermione n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry Gaunt, et pour sa chevalière, dont le port en baise-main indiquait à coup sûr qu'il était célibataire. Elle gloussait un peu avec Lavande, avant de dévorer de nouveau Harry du regard. Il était évident qu'elle était sous le charme. L'adolescent venait de gagner une nouvelle prétendante.

Toutes les mêmes, conclut-il avec mépris, avant de se choisir une nouvelle cible d'observation digne d'intérêt.

xxx

La salle commune des Gryffondor était un espace absolument royal. Des poufs plus confortables les uns que les autres, un feu de cheminée crépitant, des vitraux bariolés aux fenêtres : il ne manquait que de la bonne humeur pour en faire un coin de paradis. Et cela tombait bien : la bonne humeur, les Gryffondor en avaient à revendre. Il n'y avait bien qu'un seul d'entre eux qui entrait en disharmonie, l'Elite Ronald Weasley, qui devait apparemment passer par son ancienne Maison pour rejoindre la salle commune des Pupilles de l'Empire. Hermione l'avait regardé passer avec surprise avant de se laisser porter par la joie ambiante.

On lui avait posé un bon milliard de questions, auxquelles elle s'était mise à coeur de répondre avec le plus possible d'exactitude et d'adaptation à l'idéologie locale. Au bout d'un moment, lasse, elle avait prétexté la fatigue pour se rendre dans le dortoir. Un lieu à peu près aussi somptueux que le reste du château. Il n'y avait qu'à voir dans quoi ils dormaient ! L'avantage, c'est qu'ainsi, ils disposaient d'une grande intimité.

Hermione ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin en remerciant sa chance.

— Lumos, murmura-t-elle.

C'était plus qu'elle n'avait espéré. Elle disposerait d'un lieu secret, un refuge certes pas inviolable mais où, a priori, personne ne viendrait la surprendre en pleine action coupable.

Le palais qu'était Poudlard la surprenait au-delà de ses espérances. Certes, elle ne venait pas ici en sinécure, mais elle profitait d'un luxe plus grand que tout ce dont elle avait disposé dans sa vie. De plus, si elle savait que se cacher derrière ses rideaux en prétendant être fatiguée ne serait pas une solution viable sur le long terme, elle était à peu près certaine de trouver des pièces secrètes à tous les recoins de couloirs.

— Assurdiato. Accio sac.

Hermione étala le contenu de la sacoche sur son lit. Une poignée de livres et de manuels, du parchemin, une plume à encre intégrée, un carnet vierge, un petit miroir rectangulaire, une trousse de maquillage. Les recommandations d'Aurora lui revenaient en mémoire. « Ne te fais pas trop remarquer. Sois sage, tiens-toi droite : les femmes de l'Empire sont belles quand elles sont soumises, alors fais honneur à ton rang. Mais sois la meilleure, pour moi. Et rapproche-toi de ceux qui comptent. »

Hermione prit le miroir, et actionna le mécanisme dans la poignée. Aussitôt, le tain s'illumina. La figure d'un garçon noir aux traits aristocratiques apparut dans le cadre d'acajou. Un visage hautain, une torsion de lèvres qu'aucun aurait pris pour du mépris, mais qu'Hermione savait être un fou rire réprimé.

— Hermione, dit le beau reflet.

— Blaise. J'ai trouvé celui qui compte…

Xxx

— Comment rentre-t-on dans l'Elite ?

— Merlin, mais tu es une vraie Serpentard ! s'étonna Lavande. Je me demande pourquoi le Choixpeau a pu penser que tu aurais ta place parmi les Lions !

— Pourquoi ?

— Serpentard est la maison des ambitieux. De toute façon, tu ne peux pas choisir d'intégrer l'Elite. C'est l'Elite qui choisit de t'intégrer.

— Donc il faut que je leur prouve que je suis la meilleure ?

— C'est à peu près ça.

Hermione posa son sac sur la table de cours. Elle sourit, déterminée. Ça, elle pouvait faire. Aurora avait eu tort : il fallait qu'on la remarque, et ça tombait bien, elle était très douée au jeu du plus grand Je-Sais-Tout. Il suffisait qu'elle démontre qu'elle était indispensable… et que lui laisser une chance de repartir à l'étranger était une très grave erreur politique.

Elle se donnait trois mois pour réussir.

— Par quoi on commence ?

— Duel.

Hermione grimaça.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Lavande.

— Rien. Je me disais juste que c'était embarrassant. Nous n'avons pas de grands duellistes à Venise, nous sommes un peuple de marchands. Alors qu'ici, l'Empire… Vous êtes les experts… J'ai peur de paraître ridicule.

Lavande émit un rire amusé.

— Tu veux vraiment être la meilleure, hein ?

Hermione se remémora ses duels avec Graziella, Blaise, Ernesto et les autres. Blaise conjurait toujours des serpents. Graziella, cette petite maligne, s'infligeait toujours des sorts de découpe pour déconcentrer Ernesto depuis sa transformation en vampire. Il y avait aussi Nicolas et ses fumées à travers desquelles lui seul voyait.

Graziella était la meilleure. Pas Hermione. Cela s'était ressenti, lorsque le directeur Yaxley l'avait testée pour savoir si elle pouvait ou non intégrer ou non le cursus d'ASPIC en Duel. Hermione, pour se faire bien voir, se mit cependant au premier rang. Lavande essaya de la pousser vers l'arrière de la classe et Hermione dut lui mentir sur une surprise qu'elle lui réservait pour que celle-ci reste avec elle. Dans le vacarme, les chaises furent bientôt toutes occupées, ce qui ne laissa guère le choix à la blonde.

— Bien ! s'exclama le professeur Selwyn lorsqu'ils furent tous installés. J'espère que ces vacances ne vous ont pas trop rouillés, parce que les choses n'ont jamais été aussi sérieuses que cette année ! Cette année, vos échecs risquent de vous coûter quelques balades à l'infirmerie. Vous êtes motivés ?

— Oui ! cria la classe d'une seule voix.

Cela faisait un peu Jeunesses Hitlériennes, s'ennuya Hermione qui avait appris le parallèle entre la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, gagnée par l'Allemagne, et la Grande Guerre Sorcière où Grindelwald l'avait emporté.

Hitler était décédé en 1960, ce qui avait entraîné l'effondrement de son Empire et mené au pouvoir les politiciens pro-américains, mais il n'en avait pas été de même chez les sorciers qui disposaient d'une longévité exceptionnelle. Grindelwald était, malheureusement, toujours de ce monde. Après le décès d'Hitler, lui qui avait toujours cru en l'esclavage des nés-moldus était devenu plus extrémiste. Sic, le meurtre de sa mère.

Plus amusant, et proche d'une certaine manière de sa réflexion première, Hermione s'aperçut que l'immense majorité des élèves qui avaient choisi ce cours pour les ASPICs portaient une insigne rouge.

— Il n'y a que des Griffondors ! s'étonna-t-elle à l'adresse de Lavande.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux. On est la Maison du courage. C'est tellement excitant de mener un duel, j'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser !

— Vous êtes les petits soldats de l'Empire, en fait.

— Un peu. Et les Serdaigle sont les têtes pensantes, les Serpentard les grands entrepreneurs et les Pouffsouffle les fonctionnaires et les travailleurs. Même si à la fin de notre cursus, ça finit en général très différemment, c'est ce qu'on nous répète. Si je veux réussir, je dois entrer dans les forces de l'ordre.

— Ou te marier.

— Ouais, gloussa Lavande.

Il n'y avait pas exactement que des Gryffondor pour suivre ce cours, cependant. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione repéra à sa gauche Harry Gaunt, entouré de Drago, Zacharias, Ronald et Megan. De toute la clique des Elites, seul Théodore Nott était absent.

Ils écoutaient le professeur Selwyn avec une attention qui tenait presque de l'adoration. Ils devaient beaucoup aimer cette matière.

— Cette année, nous allons aborder les parties les plus intéressantes et les plus techniques des Duels. L'anticipation… et l'association. Comment, à partir du terrain et des éléments de l'affrontement, changer l'adversité en argument de victoire. J'aimerais tout d'abord que deux élèves s'affrontent. Les autres prendront des notes sur ce qu'auraient pu faire les adversaires pour faire tourner le duel en leur faveur.

Le professeur Selwyn agita sa baguette, et le mur du tableau disparut. Derrière apparut un terrain de duel, avec ses reliefs et ses obstacles.

— Des candidats ? demanda-t-il.

Harry se leva.

— Moi.

— Oh, Gaunt. Et pour l'affronter… attendez, dit le professeur en laissant planer son regard sur la classe. Nous avons une nouvelle parmi nous ! Mlle Mocenigo, je suis absolument ravie de constater que vous vous êtes inscrite à mon cour. Pourrais-je vous demander une petite démonstration ?

Hermione blêmit. Cela ressemblait fort à une demande d'humiliation. Le professeur voulait-il, comme elle le craignait, voir le représentant de l'Empire prouver leur supériorité en écrasant la représentante des îles libres ? Cela voulait dire qu'il ne l'aiderait pas si elle se trouvait en danger !

— Avec plaisir, articula-t-elle néanmoins en faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol.

Le courage était définitivement l'un de ses plus grands défauts.

Elle rejoignit Harry sur la piste de duel et se plaça face à lui. L'adolescent sourit avec gentillesse, mais cela ne retirait rien à sa maîtrise certaine de la Magie Noire. En duel, cela l'aurait étonnée qu'il se retienne de lui jeter quelques sorts de ce cru.

Malgré son inquiétude, Hermione lui sourit en retour.

— Ne me ménage pas parce que tu ne me connais pas, prévint-elle à regrets.

Harry rit, l'air gêné. Hermione comprit qu'elle avait vu juste. Le garçon n'avait pas les mêmes intentions que son professeur.

— Il faut quand même que le duel dure assez longtemps pour que les autres puissent prendre des notes, se justifia-t-il non sans arrogance.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Lavande, dont l'attitude semblait confirmer ses dires. Mécontente d'être aussi sous-estimée, elle se promit de lui donner une bonne leçon – peu lui importait que ses chances de vaincre un fils de Ministre soient infimes –.

Elle détailla le terrain. Une terre glaise, humide et glissante sur une portion du terrain, sableuse et volatile à son extrémité droite. Une mare boueuse. Un arbre. Des gravats, des racines saillantes pour les faire trébucher. Des pans de mur branlants. Des gros cubes rocheux qui montaient à hauteur de hanches. Les intentions du professeur étaient évidentes.

Le terrain était la réponse.

— Prêts ? Saluez !

Hermione attaqua immédiatement avec un sort de stupéfixion. Harry esquiva, répliqua avec un Impedimenta qu'Hermione bloqua d'un bouclier, qui permit au garçon de prendre la main, attaquant avec une multitude de sorts en rafale. Hermione, vite débordée, dut se cacher derrière l'un des cubes de roche. Un sort fusa à sa gauche.

La jeune sorcière entendit les pas de son adversaire se rapprocher. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Pour le bien de ses ambitions, il était inconcevable qu'elle échoue dans les trois premières minutes. Pourtant, il était évident qu'Harry était meilleur. Plus rapide. Et s'il n'était pas déjà sur elle, c'était bien qu'il la ménageait. Elle n'avait pas le choix : il fallait qu'elle ruse. Hermione leva sa baguette. Elle eut la sensation qu'on lui avait écrasé un œuf sur le crâne.

Quand elle regarda sa main, elle vit distinctement le caillou qui se trouvait derrière. Sa Désillusion était parfaite. Comme les pas se rapprochaient davantage, elle s'empressa de s'éloigner.

Il lui suffit de trois pas pour s'apercevoir de la boue qui collait à son déguisement. Elle monta sur une pierre et formula un sort de nettoyage. Puis elle bondit sur un cube plus éloigné, et chercha Harry du regard.

Mais Harry avait disparu. Hermione tendit l'oreille : pas un son. Elle se jeta un sort pour atténuer le bruit de ses pas, puis bondit de cube en cube, à la recherche du garçon. Il n'était nulle part.

Ils avaient eu la même idée, conclut-elle avec désarroi

Hermione réfléchit à toute allure. Il fallait qu'elle le trouve avant qu'il ne le trouve, et surtout, par un moyen qui ne mettrait pas en danger son propre déguisement. Un sort de révélation humaine serait inutile, puisqu'ils étaient trop nombreux dans la salle. En revanche...

Ses pas. Il fallait qu'elle suive ses pas dans la boue.

La sorcière bondit de cube en cube, et se hissa sur le muret le plus haut de la salle. Son bras rencontra un objet invisible.

Harry.

Elle faillit tomber de surprise.

— STUPEFIX ! hurla-t-elle une fois le choc passé, en esquivant l'éclair qu'il lui destinait. Finite ! FINITE !

Un rayon violet fusa vers elle, lui indiquant qu'elle avait manqué sa cible. Hermione n'hésita pas : elle hurla un « REPULSO » qui projeta une masse invisible dans l'étang, et sauta d'un cube à l'autre alors que la silhouette se redressait, avant de prononcer tout bas :

— Ventus.

Le garçon n'entendit pas. Il sortait de l'étang, toujours invisible, lorsque le nuage de poussière se souleva autour de lui. Soudainement, la silhouette terreuse d'un garçon se dressait au milieu de nulle part. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le réflexe de se jeter dans l'eau, Hermione changea l'eau de l'étang en lave. Elle courut vers lui à toute vitesse, baguette en avant, jetant des sorts. Harry jeta un « Augmento » trop près devant elle. Hermione se prit la racine avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il lui arrivait, et roula dans la boue. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle était aussi visible que lui.

Pourtant, le sort suivant passa très haut au-dessus de sa tête.

Le mur s'effondra sur elle. Hermione bondit de côté pour recevoir un sort de découpe dans le bras. Elle manqua de faire tomber sa baguette. Heureusement, protégée par un cube, elle eut le temps de murmurer un sort qui força Harry à se cacher derrière l'unique arbre. Elle sourit.

— Incendio, murmura-t-elle.

Harry lâcha sa baguette, brûlé.

Pourtant, il la rattrapa à temps. Et jeta un sort qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, un sort jaune, que la jeune fille identifia trop tard comme de la magie noire. Ses yeux la brûlèrent si fort qu'elle tomba à genoux, hurlant de douleur.

— Expelliarmus, triompha Harry.

La baguette d'Hermione lui tomba dans la main.

C'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle réalisa la lourdeur du silence de la salle. Un torrent de murmures excités emplit la salle. Harry prononça un « Finite » sur elle et lui, révélant sa robe abîmée, et même déchirée, si bien qu'on pouvait voir que Lavande ne mentait pas sur la musculature de l'adolescent. Il s'avança vers elle. Elle n'avait plus mal. Il avait levé le maléfice.

Il lui tendit la main. Hermione essaya de ne pas se focaliser sur la bague. Elle accepta la poigne et il la releva galamment.

— Très beau duel, sourit-il en épongeant son front rendu brillant par la sueur.

— Merci. Tu as mérité de gagner, admit Hermione avec regrets.

Le garçon repoussa une mèche trempée, l'air embarrassé.

— Je ne sais pas. Tu as fait de très belles choses, opposa-t-il avec modestie. Qu'est-ce que c'était, cette magie pour changer l'eau en lave ?

— De l'alchimie, sourit franchement Hermione. A Buijelo, nous n'avions pas de cours de magie noire, mais nous étudiions les arts anciens, et c'était ma partie préférée.

— Ah oui, lâcha-t-il, gêné. Désolé pour le dernier sort.

— J'aurais fait pareil.

C'était la stricte vérité. Elle lui aurait même arraché ses yeux et son précieux bijou pour défendre Venise. Pourtant, il sembla croire qu'elle disait cela par courtoisie. Il lui tendit une main, qu'elle serra, les yeux pétillants. Elle suspectait qu'il serait plus facile de se rapprocher de lui que prévu. Si la bague du garçon était froide comme la glace, sa paume était chaude.

— Très belle démonstration ! tonna le professeur Selwyn alors qu'ils retournaient à leurs places. Mademoiselle, vous m'avez admirablement surpris. En revanche, votre position de combat est déplorable. J'aurais cru voir un quatrième année. BIEN ! Qui peut me lister la manière dont Mlle Mocenigo et Mr Gaunt ont utilisé leur environnement ?

Le cours s'acheva de manière beaucoup plus calme. Le professeur avait masqué la salle de duel, remplacée par le tableau noir, et ils firent de la théorie pendant toute l'heure suivante. Hermione nota en maugréant ses erreurs de positionnement. Elle participa beaucoup, prenant à cœur de répondre juste au maximum de questions.

— Quelle menteuse, maugréa Lavande à la fin du cours. Tu es super forte en duel.

— Quoi ?

— En vrai, je suis admirative. On dirait que tu sais tout. Tu aurais dû être à Serdaigle. Je trouve ça super gratifiant que tu acceptes d'être mon amie.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

— Les Serdaigle ont aussi besoin de parler adrénaline et garçons, non ?

— Ouais, rigola Lavande. D'ailleurs, bien joué avec Harry. J'ai l'impression que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil. J'espère que tu me feras partager lorsque tu auras réussi à conquérir tous les mâles de l'Elite. Je prendrais bien un petit bout de Drago Malfoy, il est à croquer.

Hermione jeta son sac sur son épaule.

— Tu exagères. Shhh. Chez moi, on dit qu'il ne faut pas vendre la queue de la Sirène avant de l'avoir pêchée.

— Hé, Hermione !

La jeune sorcière fit volte-face. Harry la rattrapait au pas de course. Lavande lui fit un discret clin d'œil et s'éloigna. Hermione vira au rouge pivoine, qu'elle essaya d'atténuer en respirant un grand coup.

— Tu peux me parler un peu de ton ancienne école ? demanda Harry, les yeux brillants. Les matières, tout ça ?

Le regard d'Hermione se posa un bref instant sur la chevalière. Elle sourit, radieuse.

— Eh bien, commença-t-elle, nous n'avons pas de magie noire et nous pratiquons des matières différentes. Il y a le Maniement de Baguette, qui regroupe par exemple le Duel, les Sortilèges et la Métamorphose. Il y a les Arts Anciens avec l'Alchimie, l'Arithmancie, les Runes, la Divination et des tas de choses que vous n'avez pas comme les Rituels ou les Invocations. Il y a la Culture Magique, je crois que vous n'avez pas d'équivalent non plus, et… nous n'avons pas de Quidditch.

— Vous n'avez pas de Quidditch ?!

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Elle avait touché juste. La conversation pouvait commencer.

xxx

Quoi que vous puissiez croire sur le couple principal de cette histoire,  
sachez que vous avez tort. Kiss !


	3. Le garçon du miroir

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont énormément motivée. Je m'éclate pour écrire cette histoire. Vlad, si tu passes, j'espère que l'histoire colle à tes espérances ! J'ai utilisé la vidéo d'AlterHis sur une victoire nazie de la WW2 et après j'ai fait quelques extrapolations pour construire l'univers sorcier, à partir des idéaux de Grindelwald. Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !_

 **x**

 **Chapitre III**

 **x**

— Je vais manger ton cavalier, prévint Ron.

— Lequ… ah oui, soupira Harry. Cavalier en E5.

— _Même pas foutu d'avoir une stratégie !_ beugla la pièce de sa toute petite voix. _Tu ne vois pas le mouvement qu'il va faire si tu m'envoies là-bas ?! Tu ne pourrais pas me sacrifier pour une cause plus utile ?!_

Harry se crispa. Il savait qu'il n'était pas très bon, qu'il anticipait peu ses coups et n'avait pas de stratégie foudroyante, mais il donnait pourtant son maximum ! Mais le maximum n'était pas suffisant contre Ronald Weasley.

— Tes pièces se rebellent encore, râla le rouquin. Il te faut plus de charisme. Sinon, comment tu veux faire pour succéder à ton père ?

— Ouais, soupira Harry, merci d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Cavalier en E5. Allez ! supplia-t-il alors que la pièce refusait toujours de se laisser faire.

— _Tu as vu sa Dame ?_ l'engueula-t-elle.

Bien sûr, Harry l'avait vue. Il ne restait plus tant de pièces sur l'échiquier.

— _Rien ne te perturbe ?_

— Je sais ce que je fais ! grommela-t-il en recalculant ses futurs mouvements.

Ron soupira, et prit le pauvre cavalier qui éclata en morceau avant de se reconstituer en bord de plateau. Harry était vraiment mauvais. Et ses pièces le savaient. Or, la confiance en leur leader était un point essentiel du jeu d'échecs sorcier. La partie allait tourner en mutinerie.

Le garçon se cala dans son fauteuil rembourré de la salle commune des Elite, avant de rappeler :

— Il faut que tu fasses preuve d'un peu plus d'autorité. Et puis ta pièce a raison, expliqua-t-il à grand renfort de mouvements. Tu ne mets pas du tout ma Dame en danger dans cette configuration.

Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent. Il avait compris qu'il venait de perdre.

— Que veux-tu, lâcha-t-il avec fatalisme. C'est toi le stratège.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

— Je ne serai pas toujours là pour t'aider. Imagine que les terroristes me tuent. Ce serait facile ! Tu sais très bien que les familles de traîtres comme la mienne n'ont pas la même protection la tienne.

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les Weasleys ont le statut d'esclaves, coupa Harry avec un claquement de langue. Et sais très bien ce que je pense de l'élimination de tes parents.

— De l'assassinat, rectifia Ron.

Dans la salle commune, quelques murmures se firent entendre. Son assertion était de la haute trahison. Le genre de crime pour lequel on se faisait Embrasser dans la semaine qui suivait. Pourtant Ron s'en moqua. Tout le monde savait que, même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu aller au-delà des mots.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ils ont trahi l'Empire.

— Merci, Harry, grommela le rouquin en avançant une tour. Heureusement que tu me le rappelles. Ça me console énormément.

— C'est toi qui a mis le sujet sur la table. Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense. Si cela ne dépendait que de moi, personne ne serait éliminé, et les familles ne seraient pas réduites en esclavage. Je trouve ça barbare, et en plus, ça fait des affranchis comme toi des êtres rancuniers et complètement asociaux. Pion en B4 !

— Je suis flatté.

— Tu sais très bien que j'aurais pu y passer, moi aussi, avec mes ex-parents. Fou en A6, dit Harry en plissant les paupières de concentration.

C'était une affirmation honnête. Ron regarda son ami dans les yeux. Il les avait verts... et ne saurait jamais auquel de ses deux parents il devait ce trait. Tout comme il ne saurait jamais lequel d'entre eux avait été jusqu'à frapper un innocent bébé, au point qu'il garde sur le front une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Harry avait dit la vérité parce que lui aussi aurait aimé pouvoir toucher le visage de ses défunts parents. Lui aussi aurait voulu se souvenir des traits de celui qui avait précédé Tom Gaunt. Même si cela avait été pour les haïr. Même s'ils avaient été des traîtres et des terroristes forcenés, et même s'il ne les aurait rencontrés que pour les rabaisser et les frapper. Il y avait ce manque, tout au fond de lui, l'absence d'une mère qu'il ne pouvait que taire.

— Ginny a de la chance d'être ta propriété, avoua Ron avant de jouer à son tour.

Harry rougit.

— Je ne suis pas certain...

Ron fronça les sourcils mais ne retira pas ses mots. Harry était clément, peu importait ce qu'il pensait de lui-même. A son service, sa sœur ne se ferait pas battre jusqu'à la démence. Elle ne serait pas affamée. On ne la noierait pas quand elle perdrait de sa valeur marchande.

— Cavalier en D3, déclara Harry.

Ron renifla.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Quoi…

— Rien, ricana le garçon.

Il donna une pichenette à sa Dame, qui comprit immédiatement son ordre. Il sourit.

— Echec et mat.

— Encore ?! gémit Harry.

L'héritier se prit la tête entre les mains. Ron eut un peu pitié. Mais il fallait bien qu'il apprenne.

Il était trop idéaliste.

— Tu sais, confia Ron, Grindelwald a raison d'éliminer ses opposants et de neutraliser leurs proches. S'il ne m'avait pas condamné avec mes frères, il n'y a bien que Percy qui aurait bien pris le décès de mes parents. Et je ne serais pas là. Je serais aveugle, je serais idiot, et surtout, à force de tenter de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, je serais mort.

Ron avait un très bon instinct de survie. Ce n'était pas pour rien que, malgré ses notes tout juste passables, on l'avait fait entrer dans l'Elite.

xxx

 _« Aurora, j'ai découvert le- »_

Hermione ratura d'un ample mouvement de plume. Ça n'allait pas. C'était trop distant. Elle roula en boule son parchemin et l'envoya dans la poubelle d'un coup de baguette magique.

 _« Maman, »_ corrigea-t-elle, _« j'ai découvert le premier objet. »_

Le premier objet ? Etait-ce trop obscur ? Risquait-elle de ne pas comprendre ? Au contraire, si l'on interceptait sa lettre, ne comprendrait-on pas de quoi elle voulait parler ?

 _« Maman, »_ écrit-elle une nouvelle fois, _« j'ai trouvé la première chose qu'il me fallait. Elle est très jolie. »_ Un commentaire vrai, sans intérêt pour Aurora, mais qui ferait croire à un intrus qu'elle parlait de frivolités. _« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne fais pas de vagues. Je suis une jeune fille très sage. Aucun de mes mouvements ne nuira à ta réputation ou à celle de papa à l'ambassade. En revanche- »_

Hermione jeta un regard en coin à Lavande. Cette dernière testait des sorts pour enjoliver ses robes. Espiègle, elle avait raccourci son uniforme et l'on voyait ses genoux et le début de ses cuisses lorsque le tissu se balançait.

En comparaison, Hermione était la sagesse incarnée. Une promesse à Aurora qu'elle réfléchissait à briser de plus en plus.

 _« En revanche, je fais tout pour avoir de très bonnes notes. Je sais que tu m'as demandée de rester invisible, mais pour obtenir ce que je veux, je vais être obligée de te désobéir sur ce point. Je suis désolée. Je sais que tu me fais confiance. »_

De toute façon, Aurora n'avait pas le choix, songea-t-elle avec détermination.

 _«_ _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Ta petite fille. »_

Elle se relut rapidement : c'était parfait. Satisfaite, elle roula le parchemin et le scella avec un peu de cire. Puis elle appliqua le sceau des Mocenigo, un lion ailé. Le lion de Venise. C'était amusant, car le lion était le symbole de Gryffondor. En ajoutant l'aigle de Serdaigle, d'où provenait Aurora, on obtenait… un griffon.

— Lavande, tu m'accompagnes à la volière ?

— Je suis occupée, ma belle, lâcha la blonde d'un air ennuyé. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandée après le dîner ?

— Je n'avais pas écrit ma lettre.

Lavande repoussa ses chiffons.

— Si tu es pressée, je peux te dessiner un plan. Tu ne saurais pas où est mon parchemin, par hasard ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil au fouillis de sa colocataire. Les robes s'amoncelaient sur les manuels. Un flacon d'encre mal bouché laissait suinter son contenu les cours dispersés çà et là se teintaient de noir. Il y avait aussi des magazines de mode qui vantaient la dernière mode sang-pur, avec une tendance au col roulé et aux colliers volumineux. Comment Lavande faisait-elle pour s'y retrouver ?

— Accio ! cria Lavande.

Voilà qui expliquait.

— Et bah c'est parfait ! se réjouit-elle.

Elle gribouilla quelques traits et tendit le parchemin à Hermione.

— Voilà. Tu montes à la salle de sortilèges. Ici, tu prends l'escalier de gauche, et tu attends bien qu'il s'arrête au cinquième étage. Au cinquième, tu prends à droite et puis c'est tout droit. Ça roule ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ça ne ressemblait à rien. Il y avait des ratures une écriture à demi illisible, et surtout, les couloirs se chevauchaient pour indiquer les changements d'étage. Un fouillis monstrueux qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

— Je vais tester, dit la jeune sorcière avec une moue dubitative. Mmh... je fais comment si je me perds ?

— Les préfets te trouveront. Ils font des rondes tous les soirs, précisa-t-elle devant la mine dubitative de son amie.

Hermione plia le plan et le fourra dans sa poche.

— Merci, Lavande, dit Hermione.

Puis, modérément rassurée, elle sortit du dortoir avec sa lettre.

Malgré ses craintes, le plan était plutôt bon. Hermione retrouva sans difficulté la salle de Sortilèges que Lavande avait annotée, puis le chemin jusqu'à l'escalier, et monta les marches jusqu'au cinquième étage sans subir les caprices de l'objet enchanté. A partir de cet endroit, cependant, cela se corsa. Elle devait emprunter un couloir vers la droite, que Lavande, pour ne pas embrouiller ses lignes, avait dessiné de biais. Or il y avait deux couloirs. Et il était impossible de deviner lequel prendre. Et après encore, Hermione savait qu'elle devait continuer tout droit, mais à quelle porte s'arrêter ? La jeune fille regrettait de ne pas encore connaître le château par cœur.

Elle en emprunta un au hasard, avança un peu, et se résigna à ouvrir toutes les portes les unes après les autres. La plupart étaient verrouillées, ce qui accélérait quand même ses recherches. Cependant, la démarche avait quelque chose de perturbant. Si elle s'était vue elle-même sans savoir, elle aurait juré qu'elle fouinait à la recherche de quelque chose.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire remarquer de cette manière.

Malheureusement, elle forçait une énième porte lorsque des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Elle jura et se retourna.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!

Hermione jura de nouveau. De tous les élèves du château, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur le seul qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas croiser. Harry Gaunt.

— Je n'arrive pas à trouver la volière. Ce fichu château est beaucoup trop grand.

— C'est trois portes plus loin, dit le garçon sans cesser de froncer les sourcils.

— Cool. Je n'étais pas sûre d'être dans le bon couloir.

Elle montra sa lettre, embêtée. Aussitôt, le garçon sembla se détendre.

— Tu y étais presque. Ne t'inquiète pas, tous les nouveaux sont paumés. Il faut bien trois mois pour connaître Poudlard. Mais je peux t'accompagner, j'ai moi aussi une lettre à poster.

Hermione sourit et l'en pria. Il commença à avancer et elle suivit.

Ils déambulèrent pendant cinq bonnes minutes dans le couloir. La jeune sorcière n'était pas très à l'aise : la nuit était tombée et, à la lueur des torches, les armures grinçaient plus fort que jamais. Une fois, elle sursauta et se colla au dos d'Harry alors qu'un portrait éveillé par leurs pas l'interpellait. Force était de constater qu'elle n'aurait jamais trouvé la volière toute seule. Lavande avait sous-estimé les distances. Dans le silence glaçant, elle aurait fait une crise cardiaque avant d'avoir atteint son but.

Harry était très silencieux. Il semblait plongé dans des pensées sombres. Il ne faisait aucun effort pour lui tenir la conversation. Par habitude, le regard d'Hermione regard tomba sur la chevalière à sa main. Ce soir encore, il la portait.

A la lueur des flammes, l'obsidienne, sombre comme la nuit, se parait de reflets mouvants. Le feu semblait y entrer et se retrouver piégé à l'intérieur, où il se débattait fiévreusement. C'était magnifique. A son grand désarroi, Harry la portait tout le temps, et c'était probablement un signe de goût pour l'esthétisme. Hermione n'avait pas connaissance d'une solide tradition britannique magique en matière de bagues. A part peut-être quand il s'agissait de sceaux de protection... mais celui-là n'en était pas un.

Hermione secoua la tête. C'était plus fort qu'elle : elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder. Même si cela risquait de mettre à jour ses intentions. Voir si près d'elle l'objet qu'elle convoitait... ça la rendait malade. Parce qu'évidemment, elle ne pouvait rien tenter.

— Tu te sens mal ? se méprit le garçon alors qu'elle soufflait d'agacement.

— Non, non, s'empressa-t-elle de nier. Je suis juste jalouse. Ta chevalière est vraiment magnifique, le complimenta-t-elle. Je rêverais de posséder un bijou aussi beau.

— Vraiment ?

Harry parut surpris.

— C'est un cadeau de mon père. Il dit que si je la porte, j'emporte un petit bout de lui partout où je vais. C'est un peu niais, mais il est très porté sur les symboles.

— Il doit beaucoup t'aimer, commenta-t-elle bien que ses yeux tiennent des propos fort différents. L'écusson représente quoi ?

— Il n'y a pas de dessin. Papa dit que c'est comme nous. Des orphelins. Pas de racines, pas besoin d'écusson. C'est un symbole bizarre, non ?

— C'est poétique !

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte surmontée de l'inscription "Volière". De petits bruits d'oiseaux en filtraient. Harry tira la porte, et, gentleman, fit signe à Hermione d'entrer. Lorsqu'elle s'y engouffra, elle entra dans une gigantesque cacophonie.

— Oh !

Hermione porta la main devant sa bouche, estomaquée. La pièce était immense, toute remplie de bruissements d'aile et d'odeurs de crasse. Il devait y avoir une quarantaine d'oiseaux. Et tous s'affolaient à l'idée que l'un d'entre eux allait avoir le privilège de pouvoir s'extirper de sa cage. Le vacarme était tel que, pour faire entendre sa voix, elle dut presque crier :

— Il y autant de chouettes qu'il y avait d'élèves dans mon ancienne école !

— Vraiment ? s'ébahit Harry. Vous étiez quoi, cinq par classe ?!

— Pire !

Elle ricana.

— Je plaisante, s'esclaffa-t-elle alors qu'il tirait une grimace désolée, on était quand même huit.

— C'est quand même peu, commenta le garçon avant de caresser une chouette brune.

La chouette lui mordilla le doigt. Harry rit et lui caressa la tête, ce à quoi l'animal se recula avec un hululement courroucé.

Hermione sourit. Il était mignon.

— Comment je sais quel oiseau prendre ? interrogea-t-elle en s'approchant tout près dans le dos de l'Elite.

Il se retourna et son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui d'Hermione. La sorcière papillonna des cils et sourit davantage.

Harry parut troublé.

— Tu peux prendre n'importe lequel, lâcha-t-il en se ressaisissant. Mais si ta lettre doit aller très loin, il vaut mieux que tu choisisses un oiseau robuste.

— Ça va, il ne se rend qu'à Londres.

Elle ouvrit une cage. Une chouette effraie sauta par l'ouverture, trop ravie de se dégourdir les pattes. Hermione la regarda se promener sur la barre transversale avant de se tourner vers Harry.

— Je suis surprise que tu n'aies pas ton propre oiseau. Ton père ne t'en a jamais offert ?

Le garçon parut embarrassé.

— Si, si ! Tu ne répéteras pas, hein ? Mon père ne veut pas que j'utilise Hedwige pour les missions.

— Parce que tu as des missions ? s'esclaffa-t-elle. C'est un truc d'Elite ?

Très vite, le visage d'Harry passa de la gêne à une expression de fanfaronnade effrontée.

— C'est encore plus stylé qu'un truc d'Elite, se vanta-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. C'est une vraie mission… la mission Phoenix, expliqua-t-il en bombant le torse, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres. Mais c'est ultra secret, alors maintenant que tu le sais, il faut que tu gardes le silence ou je devrais te tuer !

— Moi aussi, sourit-elle, j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance. Ça s'appelle… euh… la mission Sombral. Alors moi aussi, je vais devoir te tuer. C'est embêtant, non ?

— Très.

Le regard du garçon pétillait.

D'une main experte, Hermione noua sa lettre aux pattes de sa chouette et lui flatta l'encolure.

— C'est pour Londres, murmura-t-elle.

Elle la regarda s'envoler par la fenêtre. Puis elle se tourna vers l'Elite et lui fit un clin d'oeil

— Dis, Monsieur l'Agent Secret, tu me fais visiter le château ?

xxx

Hermione trempa sa plume et traça quelques mots. A la lueur de sa baguette, son carnet de route se couvrait de notes diverses, de tirets, de listes plus ou moins courtes et d'abréviations biscornues. L'ensemble oscillait à mi-chemin entre le bloc-notes et le journal intime. Ce soir-là, elle avait parlé d'Harry.

Elle observa son ouvrage avec satisfaction. En tête de page, en gros caractères, trônaient les mots « Projet Sombral ».

Ce soir-là, après avoir résumé sa visite de Poudlard, avec tous les détails importants qu'elle avait pu apprendre de la bouche d'Harry, elle avait résumé son plan de bataille. Après le tiret _entrer dans l'Elite_ s'étalait un peu candide _séduire Harry Gaunt_.

Elle ressentit soudain des impulsions provenant de son sac. Son miroir s'était illuminé. Dans le cadre, le visage d'un garçon noir l'observait en fronçant les sourcils.

— Blaise !

— Salut Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Elle ferma précipitamment le carnet. Ça n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur, qui fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle tentait de dissimuler la couverture de cuir rouge ouvragé.

— J'allais t'appeler, s'excusa-t-elle.

— Mouais. Quoi de neuf ?

Hermione grimaça. Elle n'était pas prête à lui avouer, et pourtant…

— Ça ne va pas te plaire.

— Balance.

— Je te promets que tu vas regretter…

xxx

La peau de Blaise, si tannée et si chaude. Ses lèvres, les gerçures qui lui chatouillaient le coin de la bouche. Son parfum, celui du pain grillé et de la crème. Son corps, brûlant, vivant, aimant.

Ça n'avait pourtant pas si bien commencé, à l'époque. Blaise l'avait haïe au premier regard. Au premier mot. Blaise ne pouvait pas ne pas mépriser une raclure de Sang-de-Bourbe, une créature si sale, si impropre, si impure qu'elle. Tous ses regards semblaient lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas sali sa chaussure pour l'écraser. Et qu'elle devait se pousser. Sans quoi il ne garantissait pas sa survie.

C'était pour ça qu'on n'aimait pas les immigrés, en Vénétie. Ces saloperies de racistes hautains bourrés de préjugés, malpolis, agressifs, que la Présidente accueillait parce que c'était une fragile qui mettait les Îles Libres en péril, et qui en plus de ça avaient le culot de piquer le fric des vénitiens ! A ce moment-là, Hermione était encore une Granger. Une étudiante de première année à Buijelo. Ses camarades n'avaient pas encore prêté le Serment Inviolable de ne rien révéler d'elle. Elle ne savait même pas que Blaise était un britannique.

Zabini. Pour elle, ça faisait très italien.

« C'est espagnol » lui révélerait-il plus tard en lui caressant la joue, sur l'oreiller d'une demeure dont l'ancien propriétaire était décédé par poison.

En bas, à la fenêtre du palais, coulait l'eau lisse d'un canal. Des gondoles glissaient en silence au petit matin. Dans le luxe de la demeure sorcière, Hermione posait les pieds sur la mosaïque glacée, nue. Transpirante d'une nuit où elle avait livré la plus délicieuse des batailles.

Ce jour-là, elle avait rencontré sa mère. Ça n'avait pas franchement été médité. Ivanka Zabini était aussi sublime que terrifiante, mais ce n'étaient pas ses boucles blondes ou sa peau parfaite qu'Hermione devait retenir.

« Tu es la fille qui veut tuer Grindelwald ? » avait-elle demandé avec un rictus glacial.

Hermione l'avait admis d'une toute petite voix.

« Tu as bien du culot » avait-elle statué, si hautaine qu'Hermione avait compris de qui Blaise tenait.

Et lorsque, impérieuse, elle avait exigé qu'Hermione la suive, la jeune sorcière n'avait pas osé désobéir.

La femme la plus vénéneuse d'Europe l'avait entraînée dans un cabinet caché derrière une tapisserie. Puis elle avait jeté une volée de sorts sur la porte, la fenêtre et tous les murs jusqu'au moindre recoin. Hermione avait commencé à avoir peur.

« Tu sais peut-être comment j'ai acquis ce palais.

— Non, avait-elle menti.

— Fariboles. Tout le monde sait de quoi je tiens ma richesse. »

Ivanka avait soupiré théâtralement.

« Les maris. »

Elle avait écrasé son sortcigare avant de reprendre :

« Ce pauvre vieux Zinetti le savait tout autant. Pourtant, il s'est laissé faire »

Son rictus dédaigneux avait donné à Hermione une nausée solide. Elle avait cherché un point de fuite, mais entre elle, les tapisseries et la porte, il y avait Ivanka. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être fixée par une araignée gigantesque, au milieu d'une toile serrée. Elle avait ricané :

« Zinetti croyait qu'avec lui, ce serait différent. Ils croient tous ça, qu'ils sont spéciaux, que je les aimerai pour toujours. Il est devenu ennuyeux. J'ai versé le poison et… tu connais la suite. »

Hermione avait paniqué.

« Je ne compte pas empoisonner Blaise ! s'était-elle défendue sous les rires.

— Quelle gentillesse... Mais je ne t'accuse de rien. De toute manière, s'il meurt, c'est qu'il aura été assez idiot pour le mériter. Non, avait-elle continué, si je t'ai kidnappée à mon fils, c'est pour te conter une histoire. »

Sous le regard médusé d'Hermione, Ivanka Zabini avait allumé un nouveau sortcigare et s'était enfoncée davantage dans son fauteuil.

« Il était une fois une femme très belle dont le mari venait de décéder, fort, fort mystérieusement. La veuve éplorée, pourtant en deuil et portant avec elle son fils unique, se trouva séduite par un homme encore plus charmeur, et surtout, plus puissant. Cet homme était si intéressant qu'après avoir consommé le mariage, la veuve et épouse ne voulut pas s'en débarrasser. Et pourtant… pourtant, la femme découvrit un jour qu'il ne laisserait rien au fils de sa femme. Que sa richesse durement acquise lui serait enlevée au profit d'un pauvre hère qu'il avait adopté. Furieuse, la mère décida de se reprendre en main. Le soir même, alors qu'il rédigeait quelque rapport, son serpent à ses pieds, la femme versa le poison dans la tasse de son mari. Que crois-tu qu'il advint alors ? »

Elle avait eu un rire. Qui sonnait très amer.

« L'homme eut quelques spasmes. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent, de la mousse suinta à ses lèvres. Et il mourut. Quelques secondes plus tard, le serpent s'enroulait autour du cadavre. Puis le cadavre cligna des yeux, et l'homme ressuscita. Il eut un rictus abominable et dit « Tu n'auras jamais les sept. Je suis immortel. Et toi non. » Il leva sa baguette. Un éclair vert en jaillit. Mais la femme avait transplané, emportant son fils… très loin.

— C'était vous ! s'était exclamée Hermione. Blaise haïssait les nés-moldus, vous avez une mentalité de gens de l'Empire ! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi vous étiez partis… C'était ça, la raison de votre exil !

— Evidemment. Quel sort crois-tu qu'ils nous auraient réservé ?

— Et l'homme ? C'était Grindelwald ?

— Grindelwald est un vieillard, avait ricané Ivanka Zabini. Il n'a rien de dangereux. Il n'a pas peur de la mort. J'ai appris tant de choses avec cet homme, petite Hermione… Grindelwald avait déjà planifié sa mort. Sa force n'était plus qu'illusions. Non, le danger était cet homme, mon ex-mari le numéro… je ne sais plus. Celui-là avait eu peur de la mort, assez peur pour trouver le moyen de s'en protéger. Il s'appelait Tom Gaunt. Mais dis-moi plutôt… Sais-tu ce que sont des Horcruxes ? »

La mission avait été élaborée ce soir-là.

D'Horcruxes, il n'en restait plus que six. Le serpent était décédé. Et Ivanka avait une idée précise des objets qu'il restait à trouver. Il y avait cette chevalière noire, une bague magnifique, douce et si polie qu'on pouvait s'y mirer, et qu'il n'enlevait pas même pour dormir. Il y avait probablement ce journal à qui Gaunt confiait toute sa vie intime, ses espoirs de conquête, ses plans de bataille politique et d'éviction de la concurrence pour prendre la tête de l'Empire. Il y avait aussi ce médaillon avec un S ourlé, qu'il lissait, et qu'il veillait comme la prunelle de ses yeux.

Les trois autres restaient inconnus, mais la Veuve Noire l'avait assuré : où cela brillait, elle trouverait ce qu'elle venait chercher...

xxx

— Et donc tu lui as fait visiter le château ?!

— Ouais.

— Juste vous deux ? s'étrangla Drago. Seuls, en pleine nuit ?

— C'est ce que je te dis.

L'aristocrate haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

— Et donc tu vas prétendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé de plus. Vous avez arpenté les couloirs, tu lui as montré des passages secrets. Vous vous êtes dissimulés à deux derrière des statues et des tapisseries pour échapper aux préfets… mais rien de plus.

— Euh… oui ? C'est grave ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

— Mon pauvre Harry, ton père ne t'a donc rien appris ?

Désabusé, il pointa du doigt Hermione, au premier rang. Les deux garçons regardèrent le dos de la jeune fille qui grattait avec frénésie son parchemin. De leur place, ils pouvaient distinguer, en biais, l'expression concentrée de son visage, les lèvres qu'elle mordillait nerveusement, la mèche qu'elle enroulait et déroulait à son doigt. Sur sa table, les parchemins, l'encrier, le manuel, le carnet rouge tressautaient sous les à-coups de son poignet. Dans chacun de ses gestes, on pouvait lire une avidité de savoir.

— Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été envoyée à Serdaigle ?

— Mon père dit que le Choixpeau a des difficultés à répartir les élèves plus âgés. Leur cerveau est trop mature, on n'y lit pas de la même manière.

— Tu crois qu'elle a une chance de… tu sais, être surclassée.

Drago se mordilla la langue. Ses organes disaient oui.

Hermione ne lui inspirait pas que des considérations sur ses capacités mentales. Etait-ce un glamour posé sur son visage qui lui faisait monter cette légère rougeur sur les joues et qui lui donnait des lèvres si pulpeuses ? Etaient-ce des potions de soin qui donnaient à ses cheveux cet aspect doux et soyeux, qui donnait envie de caresser ses débuts de boucles ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose pour que son nez soit si délicat, son menton si adorable ? Etait-ce volontaire lorsque ses seins voluptueux pesaient sur sa table, ou lorsque ses jolies fesses se tortillaient quand elle bougeait sur sa chaise ?

Hermione tourna brièvement le visage vers eux. Son regard flou se posa sur Harry.

Pas sur Drago.

— Mec, tu me désespères, lâcha le blond, dégoûté, alors que la jeune sorcière se concentrait de nouveau sur le professeur. Je ne dis pas que c'est une bombasse, mais… cette fille est pas mal. Vraiment. Et tu lui plais. Je veux dire, elle craque carrément pour toi.

— Comment tu le sais ? s'enquit Harry, troublé.

— Mais t'es con ou quoi ! s'agaça Drago. Elle se tourne toutes les cinq minutes pour te regarder ! Mate-moi ça. Elle note, elle note… Selwyn va faire une pause… trois, deux, un, c'est parti.

La jeune sorcière tourna distraitement le regard vers eux. Soudain, elle croisa le regard d'Harry. Elle retourna vivement la tête, les joues rouges comme une pivoine.

— Qu'est-ce que je te disais ! triompha l'aristo.

Harry plongea eut une expression songeuse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Drago lui jeta un regard surpris.

— J'en profiterais, quelle question. Si j'étais toi, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à sortir avec elle. Mate-moi ce petit mouvement de bassin, mmh… A croquer. Décoince-toi, mec, râla-t-il alors qu'Harry rougissait. C'est une étrangère. Elle partira à la fin de l'année, elle ne t'emmerdera pas longtemps avec ses états d'âme et ton mariage arrangé se déroulera comme sur des roulettes. En plus, il parait que les italiennes sont chaudes comme la braise... miam !

— Mouais… fit Harry, toujours anxieux.

Draco émit un claquement de langue agacé.

— Tu me saoules avec ta morale à deux mornilles. Tout le monde sait pourquoi Daphné a quitté l'Elite. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Je sais que ça t'a marqué mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Cette fille va se barrer juste après ! C'est un coup à se faire ! Tu crois que Zach se prive d'aller à droite à gauche avec son prestige d'Elite ?

— Pauvre Megan, soupira Harry.

Il regarda Hermione.

— Tu as raison. Elle est intelligente et plutôt bien foutue… Ça pourrait me plaire.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il regarda Harry bondir alors que le professeur Selwyn annonçait la fin du cours. Lorsque l'Elite s'arrêta devant la table d'Hermione, son ventre se pinça de jalousie. Une jalousie qui devint dévorante lorsqu'Hermione, levant la tête, vira au rose vif.

— Je… Harry ? T-t… bégaya-t-elle en arrêtant de ranger son sac.

— Hé.

Harry s'ébourriffa nerveusement les cheveux :

— Je me disais, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider un peu à faire ce devoir ? J'ai pas tout compris et… tu as l'air d'être calée.

— O-on avait déjà vu ça à Buijelo, bafouilla la sorcière.

Elle battit des cils, et Drago eut des envies de meurtre. C'était injuste. Harry n'avait même pas une folle envie de cette fille, et elle était déjà dans ses bras. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher d'intervenir.

— Ah ouais ? se ravit Harry en lui adressant un sourire de magazines. Je comprends mieux ! C'est pour ça que j'avais l'impression que tu aurais pu faire cours à sa place !

Hermione rosit davantage. Elle se leva et prit son sac. Harry, galant, repoussa pour elle sa chaise.

— Tu veux... commença-t-elle, mais il lui prit le bas et l'entraîna vers le couloir.

— Attends, viens, on sort. Selwyn risque de ne pas apprécier qu'on fasse de sa classe un salon de thé.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

— Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir t'aider, hésita-t-elle pourtant en le suivant, sous les regards brûlants de jalousie de ses condisciples féminines. Nous avions étudié les chimères sous un angle moins…

Drago ne parvint pas à entendre la suite. Les deux septième année s'étaient éloignés dans le couloir. Il souffla, jaloux. Quelques phrases de plus et la langue d'Harry se retrouvait dans sa bouche. Un tel degré de facilité, c'était vraiment dégueulasse.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'Hermione soit assez maligne pour voir toutes les hésitations d'Harry. Quelques pas de travers et il se ferait un plaisir de la consoler.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table de la jeune fille. Dessus, un petit cahier de cuir rouge avait été oublié. Il se pencha pour l'attraper.

Ronald Wealey fut plus rapide. Irrité, Drago siffla.

Drago n'aimait pas Ron. C'était un fils de traître. Qui pouvait être assez naïf pour apprécier un fils de traître, à part cette guimauve d'Harry ? Et dans son genre, Ron battait les records. C'était un manipulateur abject. Merlin savait comment, il avait réussi à s'insérer dans le cercle serré des amis de Harry. Pire encore : Harry accordait autant d'importance à son amitié qu'à celle qu'il entretenait avec Drago !

La simple idée d'être placé sur un pied d'égalité avec un être inférieur tel que Ron rendait l'héritier Malfoy nauséeux.

— C'est un carnet vierge, statua le rouquin. La vénitienne n'a pas écrit un mot.

— Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi le trimballait-elle avec elle ?! A coup sûr, c'est un journal intime.

Comme Ron continuait de feuilleter les pages, Drago s'énerva :

— Essaye un Revelio, abruti.

— _Revelio._

Le papier resta vierge.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir. Drago ricana. C'était toujours bizarre de voir qu'un fils de traître pouvait mobiliser ses neurones. Cependant, il s'abstint de tout commentaire, et tenta d'arracher l'objet des mains de son adversaire. Ron recula le cahier et lui jeta un regard noir.

Il jeta de nouveau le sort, cette fois, sur la dernière page. A son grand désarroi, rien n'apparut.

— Tu es vraiment nul, grinça Drago.

— Ah oui ? Parce que tu as des suggestions peut-être ?

— File-le-moi.

Ron lui jeta un regard méfiant et fourra le carnet dans son sac.

— Je vais lui rendre, dit-il en quittant la salle.

— Tu peux pas attendre ?! Harry est avec elle et ça risque de finir chaud bouillant.

Le rouquin ricana.

— Je n'ai pas dit que je lui rendrais tout de suite, précisa-t-il.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Il ajouta un geste grossier, qui avouait tout de sa jalousie.

Ça lui écorchait la langue de l'admettre, mais Ronald était un type malin. Dans une autre vie, il l'aurait bien vu paresseux, goinfre et con comme un balai, mais la responsabilité de sauver tous les traîtres de sa famille avaient forgé la personnalité de l'enfant malhabile de Gryffondor pour en faire un véritable serpent.

Un type assez réactif pour comprendre que, s'il était le premier à dégainer, ce serait lui qui aurait un tête-à-tête avec Hermione.

Drago s'imagina à sa place, face à Hermione qui marchandait pour qu'il ne dévoile pas ses secrets les plus honteux. Il s'imagina lui susurrant à l'oreille ses pensées les plus honteuses, et surtout, il l'imagina contrainte de lui obéir. Accepter, mais plus vraiment à contrecœur, de devenir très proche d'un prestigieux Elite. Très intime, pour être précis.

Maintenant, il regrettait d'avoir cédé le cahier rouge.

xxx

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit son sac ce soir-là, son sang se glaça.

Evidemment, dans la salle de Duels, il n'y avait plus rien.


End file.
